dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Redcliffe Village
} |name = Redcliffe Village |icon = Ico Village.png |image = Redcliffe.png |px = 270px |type = Village |location = Western Ferelden |inhabitants = Humans, Dwarves |population = 200 (9:30 Dragon)Searle, Mike. "Traveler's Guide: Ferelden Details". Dragon Age: Origins Collector's Edition: Prima Official Game Guide. |exits = |exits = Redcliffe Castle World Map |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} Sitting on the western shore of Lake Calenhad, the village of Redcliffe is so named for the reddish hues of the cliffs that tower above it. A path leads up into the hills and across a bridge to an island where the ancient Castle Redcliffe has stood far longer than the village itself. Background Redcliffe is located in the western hills of Ferelden. It once served as a strategic point between Orzammar and Ferelden when the humans feared dwarven invasion. The village below the castle (and others under Redcliffe's authority) grew until the arling was as powerful a settlement as any teyrnir. Redcliffe's coat of arms is a tower on a red cliff. In the years following the Fifth Blight, the Bannorn increasingly looked to Redcliffe's arl for guidance and leadership. It was speculated that if this continued, Redcliffe would become a rival of Denerim. Involvement Places Quests The Blackstone Irregulars Chanter's Board The Mages' Collective Certain Interested Parties Characters * Tomas: He is standing on the bridge when you first enter the village. He will bring you to the chantry to speak with Bann Teagan Guerrin. He will also run up to you when you try to leave the village before the quest A Village Under Siege is completed, asking you to stay and help. * Murdock: He is the Mayor of Redcliffe and can be found standing at the village square. Talking to him is needed for the quest A Village Under Siege. While not necessary, it is useful for you to talk to him before going inside the other houses in the village. Also it is possible to get approval from Leliana depending on what you ask him about and say. * Ser Perth and a few knights: In front of the windmill. * Doomsayer: Near the Blacksmith's Store. * Bann Teagan Guerrin: Near the Windmill or in Redcliffe chantry during A Village Under Siege. * Knight-Commander Harrith: Near the Windmill. Involved in A Gift of Silence and Defending the Collective. * Chanter Farrah: Manages the Chanter's Board. Notable items x5 Notable gifts for companions: , source: Lloyd's inventory for Leliana, source: can be found at the Windmill (near the tree). for Sten, source: in Redcliffe Village OR handed directly to the Warden by Dwyn. , obtained for free from Bella in the tavern, after you've convinced Lloyd to help defend the village. Codex entries , source: 'No Swimming' sign , source: entering Redcliffe Village Containers * (Ferelden, Normal) - locked * (Ferelden, Elite) - locked * (Ferelden, Normal) * (Generic, Normal) * (Generic, Normal) * (Generic, Critter) Special objects * Chanter's Board outside the Village Chantry. * Blackstone Irregulars quest box outside the Village Chantry. * Mages' Collective bag near the lake. Companion remarks One of the companions may make interesting remarks at certain spots: * Shortly after stepping outside the chantry ** Oghren: "belches! Huh. Surface air." ** Sten: "Is this where humans keep all their wisdom? Your behavior makes much more sense to me now." ** Alistair: "Sniffs What is that smell? Fish? And something else. Oh... more fish." ** Wynne: "These people don't deserve what has happened to them. We must get to the bottom of this." ** Leliana: "Walking corpses? Do you think it's something in the water?" ** Morrigan: "Ahh, fresh air. 'Twas difficult to breathe within all that self-righteousness crowding the air." ** Zevran: "Ah! What a lovely fishing town! You can almost smell the desperation of local gentry, no?" ** Shale: "Are there pigeons here? I think we should look for them." * At the cliff's edge anywhere around the mill ** Alistair: "Ah, it's sort of like coming home again. But with more undead." ** Oghren: "What do you think the villagers would say to me taking a dip in the lake naked?" ** Wynne: "Isn't it beautiful? Standing here, you wouldn't know the trouble down in the village." ** Leliana: "Ooh, a windmill. I once took a ride on the sails of a windmill. Didn't turn out well." ** Morrigan: "Yes, yes very lovely. Let us soak in the vista before the massacre begins." ** Zevran: "Hmm. Anyone up for a bit of naked cliff-diving? No?" ** Sten: "Hmph. Defensible enough spot." ** Shale: "I wonder what it must be like to float? Or drown?" Party banter At the following spots, companions may engage in party banter: * After using the secret passage to enter the castle dungeons * On the bridge along the cliff * The boardwalk near the blacksmithy Notes * Entering the village with Alistair will trigger a conversation about his heritage. Afterward, if you talk to him and his approval is high enough, he'll start the quest Alistair's Family. * Leaving the village (traveling anywhere other than the Party Camp) without completing the quests Village Under Siege and The Attack at Nightfall will result in the deaths of all the inhabitants except Bann Teagan, who will still take his part in continuing the Arl of Redcliffe quest line. * The first cottage on the right when you enter Redcliffe Village belongs to Wilhelm, it's inaccessible by normal means and is a remnant of the original process to acquire Shale before it was added as downloadable content. * There is a bug in the PC version which may cause fires to still be present after the quest A Village Under Siege is completed. Gallery Redcliffe.jpg|Village Area-Redcliffe Village-Fish-Pole.jpg|Fish Pole Windmill.png|Windmill See also * Forum:Mysterious chest in Redcliffe References Category:Dragon Age: Origins locations Category:Redcliffe locations Category:Villages Category:Ferelden